


One Night Can Lead to Forever

by Jayrl1



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayrl1/pseuds/Jayrl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carmilla is forced to go to a party to see her brother perform in the band he is in, she is in awe of the singer in the band. Laura Hollis. Ell is trying to force her way back into Carmilla's life and Laura is in a relationship with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Carmilla**

“This party is going to be so stupid. Why are you making me go?!” I asked as I finished applying the last bit of my makeup.

“Because for one there will be free drinks and food and also because there will be an amazing band playing. So I have been told.” replied Will as he stood against the doorframe of my bed room waiting for me to be done.

“You only say amazing because you are in it.” I teased.

“But seriously could you hurry up because you are going to make us late,” complained Will.

“You are supposed to be late to parties.”

“Well it isn’t cool when the band is missing a member!” Will snapped back.

“Whatever.” I scoffed as I took my leather jacket from the closet and grabbed my phone to put in my pocket. I followed Will out the door of my apartment as I pulled my jacket on.

“Hey, at least there will be free drinks and when have you ever said no to free alcohol?”

As I look down at my phone to check the time I see that I have a text from... wait is that right? Ell?! I was fumbling with my phone to unlock it, all of the heartbreak rushing back because of a single text. Well, fuck. This is the perfect time to send me a text.

“How about we play the quiet game for the rest of the walk?” I snarled as I opened the text.

_**Ell (8:21pm):** Hey._

I locked my phone and put it back into my pocket. Trying to forget about the text was completely hopeless but only a couple more minutes of walking until we get to the party where there will be plenty of girls to help me forget. As we rounded the corner it was very easy to tell which house was the Zetas; loud music, lights everywhere, beer cans and bottles scattered all over the yard and a couple making out on the patio. Lovely. As we made our way inside, I noticed that there were a lot of girls. I didn’t recognize any so thats good. Plenty of new people to hook up with.

All the furniture, which wasn’t much, was piled up against the walls for makeshift seating. The stage was set up across the room from the furniture. A dance floor was made in the center of the room.

“I need to go and get ready with the rest of the band.” Will said.

“Break a leg” I replied

“Thanks,” he said as he began to jog off.

As I worked my way over to the drinks I was stopped by a really enthusiastic girl.

“Hi I’m Elsie! Are you going to get a drink?” she inquired.

“Yeah I was planning on it,” I replied.

“Well I could get one for both of us?” She offered.

 ****  


**Laura**

God, where is Will? Everyone else is here and he is never late to practices. He knows how much this gig means. This is our first gig and he’s a no show? Should I just say we can’t perform because our stupid bass player can’t read a watch. As I was about to go explain our situation to Kirsch, who was kind enough to let us play, I saw Will run towards me.

“Where have you been Will?! We are up in two minutes!” I exclaimed

“Sorry, my sister did everything she could to make me late.” Will explained.

“Okay well get tuned up and get ready.” I said while looking over the crowd of people for my girlfriend. It really wasn’t hard since she was one of the tallest people here, as well as having long, red hair. She’s pretty great. She even helps me in my lit class which she the TA for. Which is pretty awesome, right?

“Laura! Earth to Laura!” Will hissed from across the room where he had just finished getting ready.

“Sorry! I was distracted,” I quickly apologized.

“Its time to go on stage.” Will told me.

Okay now the nerves are really kicking in. Not only is this the first time I will be performing in front of Danny but this is the first time I will be performing in front of a decent sized crowd. As I started to walk onto stage, I looked over at Danny and as she met my gaze, I tripped over a cable. Smooth Laura, very smooth. Why is it always me?! I looked back to Danny and saw her laugh a little and stop when she saw me looking at her again and gave me a reassuring thumbs up. I smiled at her, trying to let her know I appreciated that she was going to ignore my clumsiness.

I picked up my guitar from the stand on the stage and put it over my shoulder as I walked over to the mic stand. Okay Kirsh must’ve been the last one using it. I adjusted it so I was closer to my own height, which may I mention is not very tall. I play a few chords to make sure I’m in tune and look around at the others to see if they are ready to play or not. Everyone nods. Show time.

“Hey everyone! I am Laura. Over there is Will who is playing bass, and then there is JP on drums, and lastly LaFontaine is on guitar.”

I looked around to everyone and quietly told them, “1985”.  They all nodded in agreement.

“Woohoo” both Will and Lafontaine sang. “Woohoo”  Still stiff from the nerves and all the people watching I was close to the mic stand and really focused on not messing up “Debbie just hit the wall. She never had it all. One Prozac a day” I started to get into the rhythm of the song. I was letting my heel bounce to the tempo of the song. I was getting into the music as the chorus was about to begin. “Her two kids in high school tell her that she’s uncool. Cause she’s still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985” I started to hop a little bit as I was getting into the song and losing myself in the music. “She’s seen all the classics. She knows every line. Breakfast club pretty in pink.” I stopped looking at my guitar and was looking at the crowd. They were jumping up and down except for one person. There was a blonde girl by her obviously trying to get her to jump along with the crowd but she was staring at the stage.. no she is staring at me? She can’t be. “Even Saint Elmo's fire. She rocked out to Wham. Not a big Limp Bizkit Fan.” As I looked at the crowd again she was looking at me. “She’d thought she get ahead on a member of Duran Duran.” Why me of all people I mean she has a girl all over her. I forgot the pre-chorus oh god.. Act like it was planned. No one will ever know. “Her two kids in high school tell her that she's uncool. Cause she’s still preoccupied with 19,19,1985” I stopped looking at her and looked at Danny to see she is having a good time. When Danny looked up to me I sang right to her. I can’t get that dark haired girl out of my head. Why did she cause me to mess up?

 

**Carmilla**

“Come on! Lets dance!” Elsie begged.

“I don’t dance.” I said. I’d rather watch the small singer up on stage. Something about her is different. She gets lost in the music but not too lost that she can’t sing and play her guitar without messing up. I wonder if I can get her to mess up.

“Cause she’s so preoccupied with 19,19,1985” The tiny girl sang. She was starting to loosen up and have fun with the music. That much was easy to tell.

“If I get you drunk enough will you dance with me?” Elsie asked but as soon as she finished her sentence she was gone to get another drink. Time to get away from this blonde chick. I started to make me way into the middle of the jumping crowd to see if I could get the tiny girl to mess up.

God she is beautiful. Carmel colored hard and brown eyes. Not that short but compared to Will she is a couple inches shorter and..

“I thought I lost you.” Elsie said.

I rolled my eyes and tuned out the blonde girl. I kept looking at the tiny girl on stage. It didn’t take long before she noticed I was the only one who wasn’t dancing or jumping with the crowd. She looked at me but continued with her music. She looked back to the stage and the crowd then back to me. This time she met my gaze. It seemed like it was only for a second but she missed the whole pre-chorus. She got lost in the music again and began to sing to someone. It can’t be her.. It can’t.. It’s Danny. Well shit. I felt my phone go off and took it out to check it.

 

_Missed Call From Ell 8:39pm_

I looked around trying to find the blonde that was all over me earlier. Maybe she could actually be helpful. It didn’t take long to spot her. She was over by the drinks again. All I see is Ell. The look she gave me after my mom told her all the horrible things I have done. Made me out to be this monster. She left me and pushed me out of her life. Why is she texting me and calling me now. I need a distraction. I pushed people out of my way to get out from the dance floor and went over to the blonde.

“Mind getting me one?” I asked.

Her face light up. “Sure! Thought you weren’t interested. So I left to get another drink.”

“I can see that.” I said while leaning back onto the counter as I took a beer from her hand. I keep seeing Ell. All the hurt on her face, the betrayal, and the disappointment. I looked down at my bottle and noticed it was empty. I threw it into the trash can and went to get another. As I was getting another the band started to do another song. Before I knew it I was looking at the Carmel haired girl again. Some about her seems so innocent.

Elsie caught onto where I was looking. “The band is good aren’t they?”

I looked back and pulled out another beer from the cooler. “I guess.” I rolled my eyes because of course they are good. Since my little brother is up there I will never admit it.

As the song ended I noticed that Will was taking off his bass and giving it to Lafontaine to play. Will went over to the keyboard and signaled that he was ready for the next song. I took a sip of my beer as I watched this soon to be disaster. I chuckled and took another sip.

“Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile. I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile.” I watched as everyone playing was playing off each others energy. The tiny singer didn’t have her guitar and was going around the stange. Having the time of her life it seemed like and she didn’t even care about what others thought of her when she was up on the stage. “And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay. You know you look so seattle but you feel so LA.” The tiny girl took this look break to look around the crowd trying to find someone, until her eyes rested on me. “And I love the way you hurt me. It’s irresistible, yeah.” She was looking back at the crowd and Danny, mostly Danny. “I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me baby.” The phone in my pocket got my attention away from the caramel haired girl up on the stage.

_Missed call from Ell 9:03pm._

Why is she trying to get back into my life? I will not let anyone in again like I let her in. I refuse to get even more broken than I already am, if that is even possible.

“I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me baby.” Great timing band just great. I went to take another sip of my beer only to find out I finished it already. Well that is unfortunate. Time for plan B.

I looked over to Elsie and saw that she only drank half of her beer. I took her beer out of her hand, chugged the rest down and kissed her. If this distraction doesn’t help then so help me god.

 

 

**Laura**

Before I knew it we were playing the last song we had planned. Will was giving his bass to Lafontaine and headed to the piano. I was the only one playing guitar on this song but the guitar was easy so it wasn’t a big deal. I looked at Will to see if he was ready to play since he is the first person to play. He gave me a thumbs up saying that he was ready. A couple seconds later he started. I looked back to the crowd trying not to look for the dark haired girl that caused me to mess up so I looked at Danny.

“Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile. I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile.” I was having the best time. I looked over to Will and saw that he isn’t having such a great time. He looks worried and looks as if he is trying to find someone. I will just have to ask him when we are done if he is okay.

“You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA.” I looked at the crowd. My eyes wandering over everyone's faces and looking. I wasn’t aware I was trying to find her until I saw her. With the blonde from before all over her pretty much. For some reason it bothers me that the blonde is over her. I don’t even know this girl so why does it bother me?! I went to look back at the crowd and Danny before she made me mess up again.

“And I love the way you hurt me.” Trying to sound as hurt as my voice could manage. “It’s irresistible, yeah” I was playing as loud and aggressively as I could manage without messing up.

“I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me baby.” I looked back to where the dark haired girl was before only to see that she is kissing the blonde that was all over her earlier. Not taking my eyes off this mysterious girl I kept singing the chorus.

“I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me baby.” She was dragging the blonde out of the room probably to go somewhere private. As I saw this I forgot to sing or even play. Everyone was staring at me. I unplugged my guitar and ran off the stage.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Laura runs off the stage. (I suck at summaries sorry!)

**Carmilla**

I dragged the blonde out of the kitchen and past all the dancing college students to the other side of living room where there is a hallway. I have visited Will before so I know where some thing are in the Zeta house. I think his room is down this hallway or it might be upstairs. Fuck it. I opened the first door on my right and dragged the blonde in with me.

The blonde eagerly started to kiss me. I was too engaged in my thoughts about Ell to stop her. At this point I just needed a distraction. As much as I tried to distract myself and lose myself in the kisses my thoughts were not interrupted. I kept thinking of Ell.

It has been two years since Ell and I have talked. Why is she trying to talk to me after all this time? She left me broken and ran away. She was selfish and never thought how it would effect me. I won’t let her get back into my life. I can’t be broken again. I know that I won’t recover again. I was lucky that Will was with me from the beginning and helped me through the rough time. Will was always there for me. If Will saw that Ell is texting me he would kill me, if she didn’t kill me first.

My thoughts were interrupted when Elsie stopped kissing me and she broke away from the embrace quickly. I looked at her and noticed that there was more light on her face than there should be. Being very confused since I didn’t hear the door open, I looked over at the door and realized that it was open and there was a tiny human in the doorway. I recognized the tiny human. It was the girl that was singing on stage. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, her body was slumped, and she was a mess.

At this point I was staring at her without meaning to. She looked me in the eyes for a second. I opened my mouth to say anything but before I could say a word she was gone. As soon as the caramel haired girl was gone I felt guilt and sadness hit me.

Elsie tried to continue what was interrupted but I was not in the right mindset to continue. I pushed her away, giving her a very bored expression “Sorry blondie I’m not in the mood” then walked out of the room into the hallway.

I went out to the living room to try to find Will. I need to figure out who the singers name is. There is something drawing me to her and I can’t explain it. I started to look for him in the crowd of people but quickly gave up.

I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the cooler on the counter. Turning my back to the counter I leaned against the counter and opened my drink. Drinking it until I find Will.

 ****  
  


**Laura**

I ran off the stage and took the my guitar off setting next to the other stuff the band has left in the small room off the stage. I sprinted out of the room and immediately had no clue where to go. I was in a hall that had doors on both sides most likely bedrooms so I started to look for either Will’s or Kirsch’s room. I opened the first door on my left and saw nothing that would resemble anything that Will or Kirsch would have in their rooms. I closed the door quickly and went to the  door on the other side of the hall.

As soon as I opened the door I regretted having opened it in the first place. I couldn’t look around the room because the first thing I saw was the girl that cause me to mess up miserably and the blonde girl that she dragged out of the room. The blonde quickly tried to get away from the mystery girl and then looked at me. The dark haired girl seemed confused and then followed where she was looking. Before anything could be said or done I quickly left the room and went to the end of the hall and opened the door on my right. I went to the furthest wall and fell to the ground letting all the tears that I was holding back come out.

I thought that tonight would be the best night I have had in a long time. I was playing for a real audience. Danny would be here to listen to me for the first time. Crap Danny is probably really worried. I quickly dismissed the thought as the dark haired girl came back into my thoughts. Who is she? Why did she cause me to mess up? Why did seeing her drag a girl out of the room cause me to make a complete fool out of myself?! I am with Danny so this shouldn’t be happening to me? Should it?

My thoughts were interrupted as Will came in the room. He looked relieved and worried when he saw me in the room. Will shut the door and hastily walked over to me and crouched down by me.

“What happened out there?!” He questioned as he put his arm around me to give me a hug.

“I.. I. saw this girl she caused me to mess up during the first song. Then I saw her again and I forgot I was playing and then I saw everyone staring at me and I ran.” I replied.

Will pulled out of the embrace and crouched by my side like before. “I saw who you were looking at but to make sure she is about your height, dark hair, and leather pants?” Will said with a lot of uneasiness in his voice.

I curiously look up to him wondering how he could describe this girl so perfectly. “Yes, that is her.”

“Well that girl is my sister. Her name is Carmilla.” Will said. He was opening his mouth to say more but at that moment the door opened and Danny came in. She has never looked as worried as she did now. It made me feel safe in a way but also a bit annoyed since she always thinks that I can’t take care of myself. I appreciate that she has to care about me a lot to be worried about me.  

Will looked at Danny and back to me and said,”If you need me text me. I will go since the rest of the band will probably be wondering what happened. I will let them know that you’re fine and to enjoy the party.” He turned and walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

“Thank goodness!! I was looking everywhere for you. I was so worried.” Danny said quickly as she came over to me.

God I probably look horrible. My mascara is most likely completely all over my face from crying. My eyes probably look like shit and I am pretty sure there my runny nose isn’t just in my nose anymore. It seems as if Danny doesn’t care. If she doesn’t care that I look like this then she is a keeper.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine. Its just a performance, right?” I lied. I am definitely not fine. Not after learning that that girl is Will’s sister.

“Yeah it is just a performance. It will all blow over within minutes. No one even had their phones out.” She jokingly replied.

“Atleast I won’t be a viral video on youtube then.” I replied. A smile was starting on my face. Danny always knew how to cheer me up. That is something I have always admired about her.

“Thats always good. I think I have had enough fun for the night. Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?” Danny asked.

“That sounds good to me.” I said.

Danny stood up and put her hand out to help me up. I took her hand and got up from the floor. “Thank you.” I said as I looked up to her.

“Any time Laura. I mean it. If you need me I am always here for you.” she said.

“I need to get my guitar but I don’t want to go out there. Could you get it for me?” I pleaded.

“Of course! I will go get it right now.” Danny said. She turned to go get my stuff but before she could I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

“You forgot something” I said. I got on my tippy toes and reached up to kiss her.

She was surprised but she quickly returned the kiss happily. “Okay I should probably go get your stuff now.” Danny said.

Danny walked out of the room and left me alone to get myself together. I went to look around the room and see if the person who owned this room had any tissues so I could wipe the mascara off my face. Before I could do anything else Danny came back in with my stuff. “Hey, you ready?” Danny asked.

“Yeah lets go.” I answered. I walked over to her and grabbed her free hand since the other was carrying my guitar case. As we made our way to the living room Danny looked over to me and said,”You okay to go out through here? We can find another way out that has less people. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I will be fine.” I answered her. So we continued to make our way out of the house hand in hand.

**Carmilla**

A couple minutes went by before I saw Will’s face. He was coming out of the hallway and seemed to be heading towards the little room off the stage where the other band members are hanging out. I got up from leaning on the counter and started to make my way towards the little room. A couple of people got in my way so I had to shove them out of my way to make sure I got to Will before I lost him again.

I was at the entrance to the little room now. Will was on the couch in the corner of the room with his head in his hands. I cleared my throat to let him know I was here.

“Go away Kitty. It’s your fault that Laura is completely humiliated and doesn’t even want to show her face out here. So please leave me alone and don’t talk to me.” Will snapped.

I slowly crept my way over to him and said “I know it is my fault. That is why I came to talk to you.”

He looked up at me surprised. “What could you say that again? I am pretty sure you are not my sister.” Will teased.

“Oh yeah because I totally got pod personed.” I joked. “But seriously I feel bad about it. I tried to make her mess up on purpose. That is why I want to make it up to you and to her.”

“Well if you really want to make it up to her than stay away from her.” Will said. “You have already caused one of the band members to leave the band. I don’t want you to drive Laura away as well.”

I was standing in front of him at this point, ”I simply want to make it up to her. Can I just have her number so I can send her a text? If she replies thats her choice.” I asked.

“Kitty if she leaves the band I am blaming you. Here is her number.” Will said.

I took his phone and copied the number he had for a girl with the name of Laura Hollis. After I copied her contact info I threw the phone into his lap and walked out of the room.

 ****  
  


**Laura**

It wasn’t a long walk from the Zeta house to my dorm thankfully. Even though it is the beginning of the school year it is a bit nippy outside when the sun goes down.

As soon as we walked into the building it was a relief to be in its warmth. Danny and I walked up the stairs to the third floor. We walked down the hall to my room.

“Thank you Laura for a good night. I had a lot of fun watching you perform it was amazing seeing you up there.” Danny said.

“I had fun too. Thank you again for getting my stuff and coming to find me afterwards.” I turned to open my door. Maybe it would be better for Danny to stay the night so Will’s sister won’t find her way into my thoughts?

“Uhm would you stay the night with me? I really don’t want to be alone.” I asked her.

“I would love to Laura!!” Danny exclaimed.

After putting my pjs on and Danny going to her dorm to get ready for bed we cuddled up on my bed, which by the way is far too small for her. Having her here calmed me down a lot and quickly I was very tired.

“Good night Danny.” I sleepily said.

“Sweet dreams Laura.” She replied.

**Carmilla**

As I laid in my bed I replayed the events of the night. Ell.. Will’s band. Laura. Laura with the caramel hair and incredible voice. Her small delicate looking fingers on the fretboard of her guitar. How I made her mess up.

I took my phone from under my pillow and unlocked it. I went to my contacts and pulled up Laura’s contact. I opened up a new message.

_**Me (1:27am):** Hey. It is Carmilla, Will’s sister. I am sorry for what happened and I feel partly responsible so I was wondering if I could make it up to you._

I put down my phone as I started to become overwhelmed by fatigue.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update. Life has been very chaotic. Hopefully updates will be more regular now. I hope you enjoy!

**Laura**

_I watched as the condensation from the beer bottle slowly made its way to the counter. Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t hear a person come and sit down next to me._

_“Hey, Laura.” The voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t figure out who it was. I was surprised when I looked up and saw that it was Lafontaine._

_“Oh, hey Lafontaine. Not here to talk to me about the disaster that was the show at the zeta house are you?,” I asked as I looked everywhere but at them._

_“What disaster?,” they said as they bumped my shoulder in a playful manner._

_“Thanks.” Grateful that they weren’t going to give me crap about what happened, I lifted the bottle to my mouth to take a drink when I realized that Perry wasn’t with them._

_“Where is Perry?,” I asked them._

_“Perry in a place like this? Thats funny, Laura,” Lafontaine mused while laughing._

_I guess they do have a point. This bar really isn’t in a good neighborhood, but, hey, the alcohol is cheap. I lifted my bottle only to find out that it is empty. I tried to get the attention of the bartender but he left and went into the back._

_“Well, why are you here Lafontaine?,” I questioned._

_“Well, I figured I would follow you to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid,” they said as they looked down at the counter as if they were a dog who just got in trouble._

_“Something stupid? Name one time I did something stupid.”_

_Still no bartender. I looked at Lafontaine waiting for them to respond to my request. Then I saw the door leading to the back open out of the corner of my eye. A girl came out wearing a Harley Davidson Leather jacket with a grey v-neck shirt underneath and a black hat. A couple seconds later I realized it was Carmilla._ Shit, I need to get out of here. _I picked up my phone and pretended to get a text message._

_“Well there was that time..” Lafontaine was saying._

“Laura, Laura, you’re dreaming,” a quiet, loving voice said as I felt my shoulder being gently rocked back and forth.

As I started to wake up the events of the dream started to fade away. I opened my eyes and saw Danny sitting on the edge of my bed. She was very beautiful with her messy red hair and her adorable, dorky glasses that she only wears in the mornings. She was wearing Gryffindor sweatpants that are way too small for her and a black tank top.

As I took in how beautiful she looked, I also noticed that the smell of hot chocolate was in the air in my dorm.

“I wanted to let you sleep in because of all of the events last night, and I also made you some hot cocoa since I know it is your favorite.” Danny said as she ran her fingers through her hair and got up from the bed. She walked over to my pathetic excuse of a kitchen and grabbed the two cups of hot cocoa from the counter and reached over the head of my bed, offering me one of the cups.

Danny walked over from the kitchen to sit my bed.”Do you have any plans for today?”

“No, but I should probably go to the library and work on some of my homework,” I said as I reached for my phone off the bookshelf that served as my headboard. I tried to turn on my phone only to find out that it was dead. _Oh well, there are just probably a lot of texts from Lafontaine and Perry wondering what happened to me. But what if there is a text from Will that has something to do with his sister?_

I took my phone and plugged it into the charger that was on the bookshelf, then quickly dismissed my thoughts and turned my attention back to the tall beautiful redhead that was on my bed.

“Well if any of that homework is Lit, I would be happy to help you,” Danny offered. She shifted a bit on my bed in an attempt to get comfy, “I don’t know about you but I am hungry. Would you like to have some breakfast?” She asked.

My stomach decided to speak for me and it made a loud noise. We both laughed as I asked, “Where are you thinking for breakfast?”

“Well I was thinking that maybe I could make you some breakfast? I have breakfast fixings at my dorm,” Danny offered.

“That sounds like it would be delicious. I’m in!,” I agreed excitedly. I went to take another sip of my cocoa but the mug magically became empty.

I looked over to Danny, “Are you done with your cocoa?” She nodded her head and I grabbed the mug from her hands. I got up from my bed and took the two mugs to the sink.

I turned to face Danny who was still on my bed. “When will this breakfast be?,” I asked.

“Well I was thinking in a couple of minutes. I need to clean up my room a bit,” Danny replied as she got up from my bed. She walked two steps over to me.

“Okay, well go and clean and I will be over in a couple minutes!,” I said excitedly.

“Sounds good Laura,” Danny agreed. She leaned down a bit to give me a kiss, which I eagerly returned. In that moment my room was quiet and it was just me and Danny, nothing else existed except her. I stepped closer to her as my hands found their way around her neck. Her hands found their way onto my back.

Abruptly, a buzzing started and broke the silence in the room, scaring us both. She took her hands off my back and looked at my bookshelf by my bed. She looked back at me and said, “I will be in my room, come over in a few?” I nodded and gave her a quick kiss. Danny smiled and left the room. I quickly made my way to see why my phone went off.

**Unknown Number (1:27am):** _Hey. It is Carmilla, Will’s sister. I am sorry for what happened and I feel partly responsible so I was wondering if I could make it up to you._

I stared at the screen in surprise that Carmilla actually sent me a text. _She feels partly responsible for what happened? No, stop thinking about Carmilla. I will not let Carmilla ruin my breakfast date with Danny who is waiting for me and making me breakfast. I will not let Will’s sister ruin my time with Danny._

I threw my phone onto my bed and walked to my computer turning on some music as I prepared for my day.

 

**Danny**

Just as I threw the last of my dirty clothes into my closet I heard a knock on the door. “Coming,” I shouted as I walked to the door, opening it to let Laura in.

“Hey, that didn’t take you long,” she said as she looked around my small room. _Luckily I don’t have to share my room with anyone. Plus my kitchen is bigger compared to Laura’s. The perks of being a TA._

“Yeah, well it wasn’t that bad. I just wanted it to be clean. How about starting some breakfast?,” I offered.

“Sounds great, Danny,” Laura replied as looked towards the kitchen.

I took her hand in mine and led her to the kitchen. “How do pancakes sound?,” I asked

“Delicious,” Laura said unenthusiastically as she sat down at the little table next to my window. _Well, this definitely isn’t like her. What possibly could have happened during the time that I left her dorm to the time she came here?_

Wanting to know what was wrong and what I could do to help, I went over to the table and sat by her. “Hey Laura is everything okay?”

She looked at me and smiled, “Yeah everything's fine. Just was thinking, that’s all.”

“Okay, well you know I’m here anytime if you want to talk,” I offered, not taking my eyes off of her.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks. It’s just school; I am getting behind in some of my classes,” Laura said as she looked down at the table and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Okay, well, if you need help you know I can help you with some of your classes or help find someone who can. I would do anything for you, Laura.” _I have known Laura for a long time now and it’s not hard to tell when she is lying to me. There is definitely something wrong that isn’t school._

“Yeah, I know, thanks. Uhm, could we maybe do breakfast another time? I really need to study for a test on Monday,” Laura asked as she broke her gaze from the table and looked at me.

“Yeah, sure. Mind if I come? I need to grade some papers,” I asked

“That will be fun. Get your stuff and we can stop by my dorm to get my stuff?,” Laura replied.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go,” I said as I got up and helped her out of her chair. I went over to the other side of my dorm room and gathered all of my papers and threw them into my backpack along with a red pen. I turned around to face Laura only to find her staring into space. A smile appeared on my face when I saw how incredibly adorable she is.

“Earth to Laura,” I said as I waved my hand in front of her face. “Huh? What?”

“Ready to go, Laura?,” I asked. She just shook her head and was quiet.

**Carmilla**

_“Between stimulus and response, there is a space. In that space is our power to choose our response. In our response lies our growth and our freedom”_

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a familiar figure walking past me. I closed my book and looked at the person more carefully and saw that it was the cute singer from Will’s band, Laura. I picked up my backpack from the chair next to me and put my book into it. I raised from my seat and started to make my way a couple tables over. Almost half way to the table Laura was sitting at, Clifford made an appearance and sat down next to her. Trying to make it look like I wasn’t going to go over to her, I sat down at the table closest to me.

I took out my book and headphones and started to read. After re-reading two paragraphs over and over, I finally admitted that my mind was in a completely different place. I looked up to see Laura and Danny studying. Well, not really studying. Danny looked like she was grading papers and Laura looked like she had no idea what the hell she was looking at.

Every now and then Danny would offer Laura help but Laura would shake her head and say something that I couldn’t make out. After a half hour or so Danny packed up her stuff. As she started to leave she gave Laura a kiss, and said something to Laura who just nodded her head and went back to studying.

This might be my only chance to go talk to her and try to make it up to her without the big tall redhead around. I decide to take out my phone and gather info.

**Me (4:47PM):** _Hey little brother._

**Will (4:48PM):** _What do you want sis?_

******Me (4:48PM):** _Why do you think I want something? Can’t I just say hi to my brother?_

 

**Will (4:49PM):** _You can but you never do._

 

**Me (4:50PM):** _Fine. Do you know what Laura’s worst subject is? Don’t ask and no I'm not being a monster despite what you think._

 

**Will (4:52PM):** _She is a journalism major so my guess would be math or science._

I packed my stuff up for the second time, took my headphones out of my ears and approached the tiny, caramel-haired girl from behind. As I stood behind her I realized how focused she was on her work. She only stopped doing the worksheet in front of her to grab a cookie. That gave me the chance to look at what she was studying.

“Hey,” I quietly said.

Startled, she jumped a good inch and a half off her chair. “Holy Hufflepuff!” She turned around to look at who scared her. “Oh hey. You’re Mircalla, right?,” she asked.

I started to laugh and wonder how the hell she get Mircalla from Carmilla. “No, close though; it’s Carmilla.”

“Sorry, I really have never been good with names,” she apologized as she reached for another cookie.

“It’s fine. I was just leaving, but you should probably know most of your answers are wrong,” I observed as I started to walk out of the library.

I only got about two tables away from the little human when I heard, “What do you mean they aren’t right?!” I kept walking towards the exit of the library.

I put my headphones back into my ears as soon as I got out of the library. I pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes and started the walk to my apartment. Not even two minutes after I left the library my phone went off. _Probably Laura wondering what she did wrong on her homework._ I took my phone out of my pocket.

 

**Will (4:58PM):** _Are you incapable of not being an ass?_

 

Well I have no clue what—

All of a sudden some first year ran into me dropping all of their books. I looked up from my phone and my jaw dropped as I realized who it was.

Ell.

Her hair is brown and flows a little past her shoulders. Her eyes are as bright green as I remembered them. She was wearing her favorite white dress. She is exactly how I remembered her. I reached into my pocket and took it out, quickly pressing the call button for Will and placing it back into my pocket as it was dialing Will. **  
**

She went to pick up her books and papers off the ground. “Omg, I am so sorry I should've-,” Ell cut herself off as she realized who she ran into.

“Not to be inhospitable but why the hell are you here?,” I spat out.

“Well, you see, you wouldn’t answer any of my texts or calls. I was hoping you wouldn’t find out this way, but I attend Silas, now,” Ell explained.  

“That’s just great. I just remembered that I have literally anywhere else to be,” I snarked as I walked past her. I could feel her eyes on me. I wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of giving her attention so I continued to walk and ignore her.

“Well, your ass looks amazing, Carmilla,” she flirted. She started to walk in the same direction I was.

_No, I will not let her back in. I was the glass that she broke into a million pieces. I haven’t figured out how to put myself back together and here she is breaking me even more._ The unbearable pain she had put me through was once again starting to sting.

“Carmilla, what do you mean all my answers are wrong?!,” I heard Laura yell from the library. _Why does life have to be such a bitch?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote at the beginning of Carmilla's point of view is from the book "A Mans Search for Meaning"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic (first time writing a story in general) so please let me know if there is anything I can improve on. If you like the story so far if you could take two seconds and write a comment and let me know how it is I would greatly appreciate that.  
> Please let me know if there is something I can improve on in the comments!! Or if you just want to say hi and comment that you like it. I would love to hear what you think!!
> 
> For updates on new chapters you can follow me on tumblr at queer-puff.  
> LJ who is this amazing person is going to be helping me and I guess you can consider a co-author so go and follow LJ on Tumblr!!  
> http://poetry-angst-and-otps.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! Like seriously thank you.


End file.
